A Ghost Of Your Past
by forever is never forever
Summary: A little drabble about a young woman's life that was ended too soon and finds her spirit in the presence of one particular Captain. JackOC, well sorta.


_Title: Captain Jack Sparrow, Ghost Whisper?_

_Summary: A little drabble about a young woman's life that was ended too soon and finds her spirit in the presence of one particular Captain. __Oneshot._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pirates and I die a little every time I say it. D;_

_A/N: This is what happens when I should be writing chapters for stories, I come up with oneshots. R&R. Thanks._

* * *

Dressed in his usual pirate garb of a linen shirt that was clearly too large for him, those faded, navy colored trousers, worn seude boots, tweed jacket, and his precious hat. Jack stood out of the deck of his ship, The Black Pearl, fearsome and magnificant she was. He stood there, with a proud, cocky smirk plastered on his face as he watched his crew off load their latest plunder. Mr. Gibbs, his trusted first mate, approached him.

"We're done the off load, sir." Gibbs announced.

"Good. Now have it all traded and sold." Jack ordered as he began to waltz to the gangplank, but soon turned back around, "Oh, and make sure you get a good deal this time."

"Aye, sir!"

With that out of the way, Jack made his way into the pirate port of Tortuga to find himself an open, and cheap, tavern with a woman or two around his waist. He found both with ease.

A few hours of drinking and _impressive _storytelling went by and Jack had not intention of stopping. If he could, he'd do this every night, until he died.

Leaning on the back of the old, wooden chair, Jack looked over to one of his lady friends, Erica. Giving her a short smile as he continued his epic tale, "And then after fighting off ten of the King's finest, I commandeered flag ship of the Fleet and sailed off towards India."

"Oh Jack, you're so adventurous!" Erica complimented with a bat of her long lashes.

Amber, the other _friend _of Jack's, moved herself even closer to him, "And sooo brave too."

Erica shot a glare at Amber as she wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulder, "Mmm, Jack do tell me that story, again, about the time how you sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot."

"Oh aye," Jack began with chuckle, noting the little competition between the two women, "that story."

Jack weaved his tale of adventure and piracy for the two, each of them eating it up. Every ludicrous word he said to them, they believed and grew doe-eyed in awe of what Jack had done. Near the end of his epic tale, Jack had drawn a large crowd of listeners.

On the other side of the tavern sat, Gibbs and a few other crew members. He leaned over to one of them and laughed, "That group of three soldiers keeps growing every time Jack tells someone."

The other crew members snickered in agreement.

"Finally" Jack said clearing his throat, "I took a hold of the rigging of one of the Fleet's ships, kicked the peg that kept it in place, flew over a hundred feet in the air, landed on my vessel without a scratch on me, and sailed away. Leaving the port in total ruins."

The crowd gasped and awed in amazement in Jack _true _story. An arrogant smirk played across the good Captain's face as he took another swig of his rum.

With that Jack got up, knowing Erica and Amber would follow without hesitation. Now all he had to do is figure out who'd he woo a little more. However, when Jack turned around to see where the two women were he saw the two wrestling on the dirty ground. Fighting to see who'd have Jack the rest of the night.

Rolling his eyes, Jack left the two to duke it out. He'd be back later to find out who the winner was. Paying no mind to the fact that neither probably want to see him after they realized that he had left without notice. With a fresh bottle of rum in hand, Jack walked up to the grassy hills that spotted the northern end of the island. It was the part of the island where no one bothered to settle there or tear down the decrepited homes of those who'd settled but soon left, most likely when the pirates took over.

One of the destroyed homes sparked Jack's interest, it was a large masion. It's end came by the hands of a large fire, again probably from the pirates. Jack figured there'd be some unpilfered treasures in the masions, he knew that most if not all pirates assumed that since a house or mansion had be plundered already there was nothing left. However, Jack, being the cunning pirate that he was, knew that there were places where pirates would over look.

Jack walked up to it. It was covered with ivy everywhere, and where it wasn't covered with ivy you could still see the charred areas from the fire. Pushing the burnt door to the side, Jack entered. It smelled musty and still slightly smokey, oddly enough.

Everywhere Jack walked, all he saw was charred and burnt remains of furniture and decor. His instinct lead him to the servant's quarters, knowing that many families hid some of their valuables right under the noses of the servants. he checked for warped floor boards, which was most of them by now, or paintings that looked too large to belong in the servant's quarters.

In one of the floorboards Jack had lifted up he found untouched pearl necklace and a diamond studded bracelet both saved from the fire. Then walking out of the servant's quarters he headed to the kitchen and found a large painting. Taking it down, Jack found in the wall a small safe. Grabbing a thin knife and sticking it into the keyhole, Jack moved the pin in the lock up and down until he heard a click. Smirking, Jack found the safe had a few stacks of shillings. He grabbed as much as he could fit into the pockets of his jacket.

Satisfied, Jack returned to the rolling hills of the northern part of the island. As he headed for one of the largest hills, he spotted a young woman, standing at the cliff's edge. In the moon light, her pale skinned glew an ominous blue color, her flowing locks of dark amber blew in the wind, and her blue-gray eyes fixated one the moon.

Cocking his head to the side, Jack set his bottle of rum down and approached the young woman, who could be no more than twenty, if that. She could hear his footsteps crunching down on the young grass the rolled in waves in the wind. Turning to Jack, she revealed a large gash at the top of her forehead, the crimson blood running down her pale face. Jack jumped back in shock.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Captain Sparrow, what the bloody hell happened to you?" Jack retorted.

The woman let out a short bitter laugh, "My mother."

"I take it she wasn't happy with you?" Jack asked, a little more sarcastic then he would of liked.

"You could say that." She replied, just as, if not more, sarcastic than Jack.

Jack watched at the blood dripped down onto the ebony colored dress of the woman, typical color for a funeral, "What could you have done to deserve that on a day of mourning?"

Another bitter laugh escaped the lips of the women, "There was no mourning, all my mother cared about was the money she was inheriting. She couldn't wait for my grandfather to pass. And what I did, well, it was something bad in her eyes."

"And that was?"

"She found out that I was purposely sabotaging any chance that I was to be married, by "getting caught" with another man. And when she found this all out, she struck me, she struck me until she was sure I was dead." She sighed.

"Dead? You look far from dead." Jack said with a cock of his head.

"Oh really?"

Jack nodded.

She 'hmm', "Well, I suppose that's a good thing, however, untrue it is."

"Untrue?"

"Watch." She told him. He did and saw as she approached him that she passed right through him, like a ghost. "See, I told you."

All Jack could do is gape at her with astonishment and blink, and blink some more.

"What? You've never seen a ghost?" The woman asked, playfully.

"Uh, no I cannot say I have."

"Well, then I feel special, you're first spirit encounter." She replied with a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked, still dumbfounded.

"Joelle, that _was _my name." She replied, with a short, bitter smile.

* * *

_That's the end! :D I hope you'd like it. Review please? Thank you!_


End file.
